The Demon is back!
by Shiki13
Summary: What happened to Mira? her personality changed drastically. What happened to the Fairy Tail now the 'Demon' Mira is back? Could her 'angel' personality came  back?
1. How it all began

Another day in Fairy Tail… A bright blue sky, the sound of bird whistling and…

"You're too cold, dumbass!"

"It's you who make it hotter, idiot!"

"Tch, Fire dragon's—"

"Ice-make—"

***EXPOLDE**

...and the noisy-ness of the Fairy Tail…. I sighed…

I sat in the bar, looking at the commotion… "Well, it is hot…", I said to myself.

"Want some drinks?", I startled, looking to the person who is very nicely offering me a glass of cold water. I looked at the glass for a while, and looked at the person. It was Mira-san.

I chuckled a little, "Mira-san you—"

"Its Mira, M-I-R-A called me Mira!", she said correcting, smile still on her face, but her voice sounds mad. I sweatdropped.

"Mira...", I said trying to adapt… it?

"Yes, is there something you need?", she said smiling, it looks like she's statisfied with it.

"Well, actually… I just want to ask…", I said timidly.

"Hm?", she tilted her head.

"You know, in a hot day like this… what comes first in your mind?", I ask, still looking at the commotion between Natsu and Gray. A chair was thrown from the fight, I sweatdropped.

Mira Tilted her head, thinking. "hm…, a bath?"

Well that's works too, but…

"No! Mira-san, it's Ice-cream!", I said a little loud, and just regret it because I realize its looked childish… but then again, who doesn't like ice cream?

But instead of answering, Mira walked closer to my direction, and grabing my shoulders with her hands. "It's…. MIRA….", she said smile still on her face, grabbing tightly on my shoulders. Even though she smiling, I could see the anger on her.

"Ok, ok! Mira, its Mira!", as soon as I said that, she let go of her hands, smile still on her face.

"So, as I was saying… is there an Ice cream? I always wondered if Fairy Tail have one", I said massaging my own shoulders. Man, she sure is strong…

"Ice cream? You know you could just ask Gray about it, he's a Ice mage after all", she said pointing to the fighting Ice mage.

Does that means this guild really doesn't have an Ice cream? Oh well, may as well ask Gray about it.

I stand from my place and walked to the commotion, "Thanks Mira-sa…, Mira!" I stuttered, I could almost feel her glare. That sends a chill to my spine…

**!#$#!**

"Ice-make Hammer!", a giant ice hammer popped up above Natsu, Which Natsu dodge it, making it destroys the guild floor.

"Hey, Gray got a min—", I ask loudly.

"Fire dragon's Breath!", I dodged, almost got burned by Natsu's flame.

Gray dodged and lands another attack.

"Hey, Gray!", I yelled for the second time, trying to get the ice mage attention. I dodged again evading Gray and Natsu magic. You know, now if I looked at this, its making me looked like Im going for suicide.

I tried calling him for the third time, and got ignored again. That's it, im making a move!

"Could you just hear me out!", I dash up to Gray, trying to land a punch on him.

What I just realized, he's making another ice hammer, and because of my punch (which is succesfull), Gray threwn a back, resulting the hammer ended up smashed besides Natsu. It destroy the floor (again), and the impact blowing the table away. The table flew off… and flew toward Mira-san direction.

"Mira-san looked out!", I blurted out, not caring the use –san anymore.

Mira looked at my direction, "Eh?"

The flying table hitted her head, making Mira fall unconcious.

"Mira-san!", I ran to her.

Mira lying on the floor unconcious, the strapped on her bangs popped out, making her bangs dropped down. I ran to her side, putting her head on my lap.

"Mira-san are you okay?,Im so sorry, please wake up!", I said tried to waking up the silver haired beauty. To tell you the truth, she's really cute when her bangs like this. (**A/N:** Heck, Mira always look cute, Im not a Mira fan though :P)

Where the hell is her brother and sister in a time like this? "Hey Elfman!, Lisanna!", I yelled through out the guild.

"They're out for a mission", some of the guild member answered. I just realized now everyone gathered around, looking at me. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting too.

"hm… mgh…", I heard a sound… yes she's waking up!

"Mira-san, im so sorry, I didn't know it would happen like that!", I bowed a little because she's still lying on my lap. "You too!", I yelled at the fire and ice mage. "We-we're sorry", said Natsu and Gray in sync.

Her eyes widened, then abruptly sat herself. She looked at her surrondings for a while and the folded her arms on her chest. The atmoshpere was a tense silence.

"Who the hell are you?", she said.

My jaw dropped, I could feel everyone do the same. I mean, the Idol of Fairy Tail, the one who's heart was nice as an angel, said some harsh thing like that.

Im the first one who broke the awkward slience, "Mira-san… what happened to you?"

She stand up, and grabbed my collar, "Don't call me 'Mira-san', you make me looked like an old person you dumbass!". My eyes widened, Mira-san… what happened to you?

And besided, the use –san was for the formality, what is the relation of being old anyway?

Harshly, she let go of my collar. "And don't try to get friendly, I don't even know you", she said glaring sharply towards me. Wha? wait what does she means? does she lost her memory?

She then, looked at everyone who gathered because of earlier commotion. "What the hell are you looking? Get lost!", she yelled. Everyone shivered, and then dismissed. Her command were just as frigthening as Erza.

I looked at everyone. Almost everyone murmured about the major change of Mira-san attitude.

"She was just like back then", I heard Natsu whispered.

"Yeah, just like before Lisanna—", Gray replies was interrupted.

"What are you two doing in there! Gray, go bring me a drink!", Mira-san commanded.

"Yes ma'am!", said Gray running away.

"And Natsu! Massage my shoulder!", She said sitting in the bar. While Natsu just nodded, and do the command.

Ok, now im really confused. What happened to her? Is she lost her memory? But why everyone scared of her? Its like they already know this side of Mira-san…. I should ask Master about this… wait, he's out for the council meeting… well anyway, just get the hell out of here first!

Slowly, I walked to the door, trying sneakingly escaped.

"You with the black hair, where are you going?", she said harshly. I could feel all the guild members stiffened. I slowly turned to her direction, "Um… im—"

"Oh, are you new? Why don't you sit down and introduce yourself?", she patted the chair beside her. I could see the evil smirked on her face, I shivered. Crap! somebody please help! I could sense the threatening aura from her!

* * *

><p><strong>Where's Lucy and Erza? don't worry they' will be there in the next chapter.<strong>

**And im sorry im using OC in here, its not because i want to, but its just so hard if i didnt use OC. **

**And again sorry if the character is OOC, i trying to keep the character, and im sorry if i don't meet your expectation.**

**And the last, i hoping for the review please!**


	2. Our favourite celestial mage!

"It's a good day isn't it?", said a certain blonde girl to herself. Yes, our favourite celestial mage are now on the spot. She's now standing in the front door of the guild.

"it's hot, though", I commented, more to myself. Hearing this the Blonde— argh! enough with the blonde! It's Lucy okay! So… where was I ? oh yeah…

—Hearing this, Lucy startled, then looking her surrondings, tried to search for the one who reply her. I only sigh to my self.

"Hey Lucy, I think its him", said the small blue cat who stood beside her, pointing his finger to my direction.

Noticed the cat, Lucy looked up. She just about to say something but stopped when she saw me. Her eyes widened and looked confused.

"Yo!", I greet her. But instead of reply, she ask, "You… what are you doing?"

I laughed sheepishly and answer, "You know… just _hangin' around_…". I could see her sweatdropped.

"And by that you mean… you're really hanging in the ceiling…", she said pointing to the rope that tied my body. Well, that's true. Im now hanging on the ceiling, tied by a rope.

I heard her sigh, "What happened today?". She said that like she's already know that I'll do something weird. I yelled a bit, "hey! I don't want to be tied down either, you know!".

"So? what happened? tell me", she said folding her arms looking up to my direction. This time, she asked with curious expression. "Ok, it was actually...", I started to tell her the flashback, but canceled it. I forgot I still hanging on the ceiling.

"yeah? I listening", said Lucy, hinting that she's want to hear the story. "Um... Happy, Could you untie the rope please", I said to the blue cat.

"Nope!", Happy said straightly. "I don't know how to untie the rope, i don't even know how to tied my shoes", said the blue cat raising his hand. In the first place, you never wear a shoes... With that, Lucy facepalmed.

I now looked at Lucy, "Lucy...". Lucy noticed and then looked up to my direction. "... Help?", I said blushing and chuckled a bit.

Lucy just blinked her eyes and then muttered, "You've got to be kidding me..."

**(*&^$^&*)**

"Lu-Lucy... you... really... heavyyy!", said the blue cat, now flying towards me carrying the celestial mage. Happy grabbed her waist, carrying Lucy to fly with him... I could see the sweat in the blue cat, it looks like he's tired, poor cat.

"Shu-shut up!, it was his idea to bring me here so i could untie the rope!", said Lucy pointing at me, and blushing (maybe because happy said she was heavy).

I chuckled a bit. "I could see you're gaining weight, Lucy", I said teasing her.

She looked at me with bored eyes. "Do you want to be saved or not?", she said, dark aura following behind her. I regretted i said that. I clapped my hands and bowed, "Im sorry, Lucy-sama!".

I could hear her sighed. She then move closer to me, untied the rope on my body. "Don't move, okay", she said warning me. I smiled to myself. You're a nice person, Lucy.

Not long, the rope was untied. "Thank you Lu—", I stopped mid-sentences, and instinctly grabbing Lucy for safety, automaticly hugged her. Lucy startled by my sudden action.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing!", she said blushing and pushing me off. But I grabbed her tightly, so her push didn't really pushing me. Noticing our position, I blushed.

"W-wait Lucy! If you do that, I'll fall down!", I said hugging her tighter. If I didn't grabbed Lucy earlier, i would've fell down. "Its not that! look at where you're touching!", she said still blushing.

"Eh?", I looked at where my hand were touching. First, my left hand... is grabbing her waist. "Looked at the other one!", Lucy yelled, like knowing my thought. I looked at my right hand... is grabbing her... breast!

"Im sorry!", I quickly pulled my right hand. "Im sorry I really am sorry! I'll do anything, please don't push me off!", I said cries a little, now hugging her in right position. "You're still going on about that?", She said sweatdropped.

"A...little... help... please...", said Happy looks really exhausted. "Ye-yeah! we should go down as soon—", I got cut off. The wing of the blue cat popped and now dissapears. Leaving me, Lucy, and Happy still on the air.

We screamed, falling from the ceiling. Im the first one who landed on the floor. The impact was really hurt, but that's not over. Then came Lucy following by Happy landed on top of me. I groan in pain.

"Hey are you okay?", Lucy said, concern on her face.

"Im okay, no worries", I said trying to smile. But Lucy still concern about it, "Are you sure? You look… hurt?". I want to facepalm right now if I could… The reason? Well, its simple!

"Its okay Lucy, Im okay… one question though", I said still trying to form a smile, the annoyed smile.

Hearing that, Lucy tilted her head. "What is it?"

I sighed. Then calmly, I said, "How long do you intend to sat on my stomach?"

"What?", Lucy said didn't understand. But then looked at the place where she sit right now. She then looked surprise, then abruptly standing. I could hear she muttered 'sorry'. Her face reddened.

"By the way, I didn't see Natsu or Gray today in the guild. Do you know where they are?", said Lucy looking at the surrounding in the guild, trying to change the subject.

As soon as Lucy said that, my face darkened. "Trust me, you don't want to know"

"What do you mean?", said Lucy confused, followed by the cat.

I took a deep breath, then sigh. "Lucy, do you realize that all the guild member were quiet?"

"I noticed that", replied the mage. "Aye", said the cat.

"Actually it was happened this morning…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you introduced your self?", said Mira, patting the chair besides her.<p>

I gulped nervously. This is bad, my instinct tell me to not do that... but her glare make my body move on its own! (in fear).

I sat beside her. I could feel her gaze looking at me from hair to feet. Then, she broke the silence. "So? what's your name?"

I looked at her face, then shivered. There's a evil smile on her lips. But hearing her ask like that, it makes me sad... Slowly I put my hand on top of her hand. I could feel her startled by it. She tried to toss my hand away, but I gripped her tightly.

"Mira... you really don't remember me?", I said with a hint of sadness on my voice.

She stared agape, looking at my concerned face."You..."

Yes, I could feel it. There's still the 'nice' Mira in there... Not going to waste a chance, I tried to tell Mira everything from my heart, so she can become herself again—

* * *

><p>Flashback Interrupted<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait wait, just wait a minute here!", Lucy said waving her hands at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What? Im in the middle of flashback! don't just interrupting like that!"<p>

"No! there's so much i didn't understand here!", said Lucy.

We're now sitting in the random table. Yes, the guild now is in the normal state, noisy as usual. That is because Mira was out, I don't know where she is though.

"First, How did Mira ended up like that? I mean, I heard a little about her being called a 'demon' in the past. But she's now very nice right?", explained Lucy.

"Honestly, I don't know about that either...", I said leaning my head on the table.

* * *

><p>Continuing Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Not going to waste a chance, I tried to tell Mira everything from my heart, so she can become herself again. My plan was interrupted when I saw Gray, walked sneakly behind Mira carrying a table.<p>

Im confused, why did Gray carrying a table? Isn't he suppossed to bring a drink...! Ah! Don't tell me he's going to hit Mira's head so she could remember again!

That plan was... Genius! it's actually classic though.

I looked at Mira. Still stared at me, which i'll use this chance to make her attention to me.

I looked Gray move closer and closer behind Mira. I saw almost everyone in the guild looked at Gray, hoping with this, Mira will be back to normal.

And then...

**SLAM! SLAM! BAM!**

My mouth agape, I could feel everyone do the same. I mean, why three times? once is enough, you know.

Silent atmosphere filling the guild. Even Mira looked agape at Gray's doing...

Hm? Mira? Wait, if Mira is here with me... who is...

"Gyaaaaaaah! That's friggin' hurt!", said Natsu groan in pain.

I don't know why, but i feel sweatdropped. I forgot Natsu was behind Mira all the time, massaging her(Mira's order).

"You idiot flamebrain! why are you in the way?", yelled Gray.

"I was there all along you dumbass!", Natsu said still holding his head in pain.

"Oh, so that was it huh? you three planned it all along, huh?", said Mira now standing in front of me, Natsu and Gray.

"Then, it's okay if I do something in return, right?", Hearing that, I shivered.

I looked at Natsu and Gray, hugging each other, frightened. I looked again at Mira now walking to my direction.

She then touching my cheek with her hand. Then smile grimly, "Start with you..."

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"When I came to, I already hanging on the ceiling...", I said ending the flashback.<p>

Lucy looked at me in disbelief. She then looked at her surrounding, then asked me, "So? Where's Mira right now?"

"I don't know, maybe she's out or some... thing...", I said then widening my eyes, she's here!

"Talking about me aren't we?", said Mira now standing in front of our table. She's wearing punk style clothes. Everyone in the guild are now looking at me.

"So? how does it feel? hanging around in the ceiling?", She said folding her arms.

Which I didn't answer because my eyes still widening at her. Slowly, I looked at Lucy (who's now surprised ath Mira's change) then muttered, "run".

Of course, being it was Mira, she's know what I muttered to the blonde. Mira are now looking at the blonde.

She sat beside Lucy, "Are you a newbie?", asked Mira. I looked at her, she said that without any hostility at all! does that mean, she's only being nice to girls?

"Mira, Its me, Lucy. You really don't remember?", said Lucy in concern. Great, now i don't know who's the victim here.

Mira's eyes blinked for a while, then she grabbed Lucy's hands. "Im sorry, but I think Im in lost of my memory this past year..."

"Mira...", Lucy's face were full of concern.

I stared agape at the view. No, everyone did the same. The two of them now in the center of attention.

I blinked my eyes four times. Where's the scary Mira?


	3. Operation Fairy Hills

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", said the mage who's now wearing only an underwear. The rose haired man, took a glance at him. "Put on some clothes you freak! You making me sick!", yelled the fire mage instead of answering. The ice mage looked down, then realized his clothes are gone. As the ice mage cursed, I looked at the surrounding… Me, Natsu, and Gray are now in the front of the Fairy Tail's girls dormitory, also known as… Fairy Hills.

**Chapter 3 -Operation Fairy Hills**

"_Is there something I could do for you, Mira?", said Lucy in concern. "Lucy…", said Mira… romantically? I don't know how close their relationships are, but im pretty sure they're just friends… right? _

"_Lucy… Then, why don't you take the job as the waitress in the bar?", said Mira, her expression change to the happy one. "Huh?", said Lucy confused at the sudden change of attitude. "I know you could do it!", said Mira cheering for Lucy. Hearing this I could tell that Lucy didn't want to do it. And I bet she's coming to the guild because of her rent again._

"_But…", Lucy want to said something but get interrupted by Mira, "Don't tell me you DON'T want to do it?". I gulp, Mira said that with a grim smile on her face. The guild atmosphere tensed."O-ok…i-I'll do it", said Lucy hesitated. _

Poor Lucy, she must've been working as bartender right now… . "So? What are we gonna do now?", said the dragon slayer. "You remember why we came here, right?", I ask him. "Im pretty sure he forget that already", said the Ice mage now wearing her pants. "Shut up! Of course I remember! We came here to… to… er…".

...

I sighed, "Listen, we came here because I heard that Erza already back, even thought she still hasn't reported her mission yet. So, what were we going to do was to just tell her what happened, then she will take care of Mira". The two mage nodded in unison… I sighed, it means you forgot too, Gray.

"Oh, and one more thing…", I said stopping our step to the front door. "Especially for you Natsu, do NOT make any noise", I presssured the 'NOT' part. "Why?", said the fire mage tilting his head. "Yeah, why didn't we just ask someone from the dorm to call Erza for us?, said Gray agreeing with the flame mage, wow what a rare occasion.

"hm... Good call! But I think that won't do", I said pointing. "I ask Levy about that, and she said that Erza doesn't want to be disturb", I said explaining. "Then why am I have to keep my voice down?", this time it was Natsu. "Why don't we just come to Erza's room and—"

"Not happening", I said cutting in the flame mage sentences. "I heard a rumor that Master Makarov didn't even dare to sneak in", _knowing that he's a pervert_, I added. Hearing this, the flame mage head perked up, "The Old man! Seriously?", Said Natsu with a glittering eyes. I sighed, "Yes, and that's why we need to keep our voice dow—"

"See this ,oldman! Im not scared sneaking to the girl's dorm! Gyahahahaha!", Said Natsu now running to the girl's dorm, laughing.

Wait, what the hell are you doing, Idiot! "Gray! Quick! Catch Natsu before he's—"

"Too late, that Idiot already in", said Gray pointing to the door. I gulped. Gray, looking at my frowned face asked, "Should we join him?". I think for a bit then answered, "Well, seeing the circumtances… as long we didn't hear Natsu's scream, then I think it will be all—"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

…

5 minutes after the scream…

Even thought it was only for a bit, the tensed atmosphere won't go away. I looked at Gray, he's stand still and didn't move an inch due to the shock. Then he looked at me with pale face, "I… I guess I just go now… so… ". With that, he left, running away… leaving me her… alone.

"I… I guess I should head back too, haha", I said to my self. I turned my back and started to walk. But…

"Where are you going?", said someone from behind, grabbing my shoulder, I shivered. I looked behind to revealed it was the elder woman I don't know of… maybe the landlady?

"You can call me Hilda", said the old grandmother. I offered my hand to her, "Well, Nice to meet you Hilda-san Im—"

**SMACK***

Small pain on my hand, she smacked my hand! "Wha-what's that for?", I said holding my own hand. "What bussiness do you came here for?", she said with a stern face. Ah! This is my chance!

"Ah! Yes please! You see, It was actually a guild problem, and I need my friend that supposedly live in this dormto help me", I said with relieved. Yes with this, I could call Erza! No harm done!

"Who is this your friend?", she said still with her stern face. "It's Erza, could you call her—"

"No, can't do", she said cutting in. "But why?", I said. "Do it yourself", she said. What? I quite my self for a bit…

…

"So I could just get in?" I said pointing out. "No Boys are allowed!", she said still with her stern face. This… This Old hag! "Then how could I do it my self!", I said rather irritated. While I said that, the old hag smiled a little, then giving me a something looked liked a headphone. Er…no it's a cat ears.

"Wear those and you could come in safely!", said the old hag, now with a happy face. I groan, "The hell! There's no way I wear something embarrasing like this!", I said annoyed. "Well, it is for your own good",said the elder woman. What is she talking about? Well any way, I won't wear this… this cat ears!

Me and my pitiful heart… I sighed now walking at the girls dorm hall. Yes, Im now in the girl's dorm, but yeah… not all comes with a good thing… Why? Because now, I wore something so embbarasing! A pair of black cat ear matching my messy black hair! Oh and guess what? I got a cat tail now! She said as a bonus!

Ok enough with the runt, now I just have to searched for Erza's room. But there's been something that bugging me… I mean, where's Natsu? Is he got caught? If so by whom? I sighed with all the question. And if I keep thinking like that I won't go anywhere…

**CLICK***

Hmm? Is that some sound that sound's like… a click? Nah, must've been my imagination…

**INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, SPOTTED A MALE INTRUDER! SPOTTED A…**

Crap! Im done for! I have to escape right now! So I turned back but was too late… In front of me was now the girls who live in the dorm, looking at me with death glare… and to make it worse, they saw me wearing the cat ears… and cat tail too

Then the first girl, Luki said to them, "Oh, just a cat..". . . . . What?

"And I thought it would be another intruder", This time it was Evergreen. "Hey… don't you think we should released Natsu now?", said Wendy. "No, sweetie. That guy deserve it", said Bisca. And with that, they back to their own room, and everything back to normal.

…

A… Cat? I looked at my cat tail, and found some piece of paper that said, " **'_Ignorant Cat'_**_, use this and you will be ignored just like those stray cat" _oh, a magical item…that's explains everything… Well now I know im completely safe, I just have to find Erza's room. And speak of the devil! Here it is! Erza's room!

I open it then said, "yo Erza!". And revealed that Erza was just starting to eat a cake, this time it was a huge strawberry cheese cake. She stopped the almost-inserted-to-mouth-spoon-with-cake then look at my direction.

"Oh, just a cat", she said then continue her meal. I face palmed.

…

After some talk and explaining to do… Mind this: I already removed the cat ears and tail. And the huge cake was actually the bonus prize from Erza's earlier mission. And that was also the reason why she didn't do a direct report after mission, is to enjoy her quality time with her cake.

"And I always wondered why you never get fat…", I muttered with bored eyes. Erza took notice of this then said, "hm? What did you say?", she said while eating her cake. "No, nothing important just… continue your eating…", I said waving my hand. "Well if you say so… Then, what makes you come all the way here?", ask the Titania.

I snapped, then abruptly took her arm then dragged her outside."The guild! Fairy Tails in trouble!", I asked panicking after remember the reason of all this. Hearing this, the Scarlet haired knight turned serious then put her cake away, "Then, let's go. You can tell me what happened later in the guild".

"But… The cake…", I looked at the huge cake that still standing on the table. "The cake can wait! I thought you said Fairy Tail in trouble was urgent, is it not?", ask Erza. "Yea but… Argh! Erza listen what am I have to say!". Her eyes widened at my sudden changeof mood. "Look, if it's about cake I would share some of it for you, but the guild come first!"

"Erza…", I said this time with a softer voice. "Don't you know, about ants these days?", I said pointing out. "Ants?", said Erza confused. "Well it was well known that even the house full of cake and cookies could be gone in an hour by just some ants!", I said yelled a little. "Seriously?", Erza asked raising an eyebrow. "And have you hear the rumor about cake-thief—"

"Okay okay, we'll eat the cake now, together" said Erza gave up. I smile brightly on this. "I Love you, Erza!". I could hear her sigh as the reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading it. Im pretty much just want the review!<strong>


End file.
